Broadly speaking, reflective materials for lighting systems are known; see for example, published U.S. Patent Application, 2009-0227050 to Shin, et al. Such reflective materials are generally used to enhance and redirect light into a desired direction. Conventional reflective surfaces include metal coatings, white pigmented polyethylene terephthalate, and white pigmented polyamides. Conventional reflective surfaces can be problematic for any one of a number of reasons, such as:
i. insufficient whiteness, ii. insufficient reflectance, iii. poor reflectance and poor color stability upon thermal exposure over time (i.e. poor thermal aging), iv. poor mechanical properties, v. poor color stability upon UV exposure (i.e. poor UV aging), and vi. deformation or discoloration during soldering. A need therefore exists for improved reflective materials for lighting system assemblies.